Frozen Love
by MiriLaren
Summary: She was beautiful. She was powerful. She was dangerous. She was cold. She was just like him. But then he changed her. And she was never the same ever again. A Jelsa Story.
1. Please

_**She was beautiful.**_

_**She was powerful.**_

_**She was dangerous.**_

_**She was cold.**_

_**She was just like him.**_

_**But then he changed her.**_

_**And she was never the same**_

_**Ever again.**_

_"No." her voice was as cold as ice. "I'm sorry but I can't. I can't leave Anna."_

_"But what about me?" his voice was sad, but just a tad hopeful._

_"I can't join you Jack." her icy blue eyes flared. "You'll always be seventeen. I'll grow. I'm 22. It doesn't work that way. I'm sorry." she turned on her heel making snow fly._

_Jack closed his eyes and took off._

_The ice queen hesitated, then fled, hoping that she wouldn't have to make this decision again._

**Three Years Later. . .**

Queen Elsa sat on her throne made of ice. Princess Anna sat in their mother's throne while Prince Kristoff sat in their father's. The two had gotten married just the day before and were being congratulated.

Elsa smiled. She was happy that her sister was happy. She listened to the happy couple, ignoring the nagging question Anna had asked her just before the wedding. _Are you ever going to get married?_ She had never been interested in anybody. Well except... no. No, he doesn't count.

The day passed quickly.

Elsa got up and stretched. "So what are you two up to tonight?"

"Well I know I'm going to sleep. It's been a long night."

"Well," Elsa said. "Would you two like to join me in my room? I have hot chocolate."

"Sure!" and the three of them headed towards the queen's ice chamber. 

Jack flew threw the sky's wondering what he was doing here since it was summer when shards of ice caught his eye. He shot groundwards and landed in the remains of what used to be an ice castle.

He inhaled sharply. It wasn't just _any _ice castle. It was Elsa's. He was surprised that it was still there considering she had made it four years ago. He missed her. At the thought of her a memory came into his mind. The last time he saw her.

_"Elsa," he breathed. "Elsa, I can take you to the Man on the Moon. He can make you a wind spirit. Forever 17."_

_She thought about it. It didn't seem that bad but..._

_"No." her voice was as cold as ice. "I'm sorry but I can't. I can't leave Anna."_

_"But what about me?" his voice was sad, but just a tad hopeful._

_"I can't join you Jack." her icy blue eyes flared. "You'll always be seventeen. I'll grow. I'm 22. It doesn't work that way. I'm sorry." she turned on her heel making snow fly._

_Jack closed his eyes and took off without looking back._

Arendelle wasn't far.

He had to go find her.

Elsa laughed. The three of them had been talking for hours.

"So Elsa," Anna said. "I was won-"

There was a knock on the balcony door. Anna looked confused.

Elsa strode to the icy doors and threw them open. A rush of warmth aimed at her face. "Hello?" she asked.

"Boo." Anna screamed. But Elsa knew that voice. It was...

"Jack."

"Hey Elsa."

She clenched her fists sending a rush of cold air through the room. "Jack I said no."

"Elsa please!"

"No means no."

Jacks face fell breaking Elsa's heart. "Can I talk to them first?"

Jack's face immediately lit up. "Of course." he shut the balcony doors.

Elsa turned towards her sister. "Who was that?" Anna asked.

"Anna? How would you feel if I became forever 17?"

Anna said, "What?"

"Forever 17, a wind spirit. That was his offer."

**So, what do you think? Chapter one of my Jelsa story.**

**~MiriLaren**


	2. Evil

_"Forever 17, a wind spirit. That was his offer."_

Anna's reaction was totally different from what she had expected. "Oh my god, Elsa, go for it! You and Jack are like, perfect!"

"No, no, no." Elsa said, shaking her hands wildly. "Who said anything about dating?" But she was secretly glad about what Anna had said.

Anna's face fell. "Oh. Well, I think you should still do it. It'll be amazing!"

Elsa hesitated, then nodded and looked at Kristoff. "Take care of Anna, will you?"

"I will." he promised.

Elsa stood up and formed a crystal sculpture of a flower. "Keep this. Remember me."

"Wait." Anna said. "You're not coming back?"

"I will. But keep it." Anna nodded.

Elsa stepped outside onto the freezing balcony, after saying by to her sister then shut the balcony doors. She wrapped her fingers around the ice cold railings. She felt Jack's presence behind her.

"So?" he asked.

"I'll do it."

Together, the two of them flew towards the lake where Jack died. As they got closer, Elsa's stomach started hurting more and more. She was nervous.

_Did she have to die to become a wind spirit? Will it hurt? What about us? Me and Jack? What about Anna? What happens during the summer? Do we become human? _

Before she knew it, they were there. She and Jack stood on the frozen lake.

"So?" she asked Jack. "What know?"

"We talk. Um, hello? Man in the Moon? I was, you know, wondering if you could make Elsa a guardian?"

Theres was a flash of silvery light and suddenly, Elsa was completely wrapped in it. She was lifted up in the air.

Jack stumbled backward. He didn't know what he was doing and he hoped it wouldn't hurt her.

The light disappeared and Elsa fell on the ground, cracking the ice. She placed her fingers on the ice, healing it. Standing up, Jack realized how different she looked. She was wearing a blue dress and her hair was in a braided bun. Most of all, she was seventeen.

He watched as her blue dress turned to ice, her long trail reappearing, her hand went to her hair and she pulled it down to it's usual side braid. She looked at Jack, her blue eyes icier than ever.

"Wow," she said. "I feel, different."

Jack just stared in awe, at the beautiful wind spirit in front of him. Then he noticed the sky. The northern lights. "Oh no."

"What?" Elsa asked.

"We have to go. The lives of children are in danger."

When Jack got to the North Pole, he realized Elsa wasn't with him. He could have promised he saw her just a few seconds ago. _Maybe she stopped to look at something._ he thought.

He ran towards North and the rest of the Guardians.

"Okay people. We have good news and bad news. Good news: we have a new guardian. Bad news: Pitch is on the loose and the new guardians missing." North said.

"Oh dear," said Tooth."What do we do?"

"We co-" Suddenly the whole workshop was covered in darkness. _Pitch._

Then, all of a sudden, an icy light appeared. The guardians turned towards it.

"You got what you wanted Jack." the girls voice was colder than ice. "But now I can choose my path."

The room brightened revealing black ice all over the workshop. Everyone looked at Jack. He shook his head.

In front of them was a teenage girl. Skin pale as the moon. Dress made of ice with a long trail now tinted black. But what stood out was her eyes.

Thy were a icy blue with a black shadow in them. They were merciless. Pitiless. Hopeless. Evil.

The girl was no other than the girl Jack had fallen for.

_"Elsa."_

**Mwahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! I just had to. **

**~MiriLaren**


	3. Revenge

_"Elsa."_

"Oh good. You remember me." Her voice was, different. "I'm going to make children suffer. Make them feel the pain I did. Make them realize what it's like to be trapped in your room, isolated from the world."

"Elsa, what's wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just the fact that with Pitch's help I'm going to MAKE THE CHILDREN OF THE WORLD SUFFER!" Her voice was cruel. Evil.

"Elsa snap out of it! You're under Pitch's spell!"

"Oh," she laughed a bittersweet laugh. "I'm not."

"Yes you are!" Jack was desperate to find the real Elsa.

"Jack." She walked toward him, step by step, heels clacking on the now frozen floor. "Jack, oh you poor thing. Don't you think I would have woken up by now. By hearing your voice?"

"I," he stumbled.

"That's right. I've truly changed. I can't become who I once was. _Ever._ I'm pretty sure Pitch told you how strong dark ice is. Well now he has it. Dark ice. And we will torture the little minds of children, after of course killing everyone else." She looked around at the other guardians and snapped her fingers. Tooth, Bunny, Sandy and Nick were surrounded by black ice.

Jack gritted his teeth. "You can't trap me in ice. That's my own element."

"That's true but this is dark ice. And I won't trap you."

Now Jack was confused. What had she planned?

"I'll break you." And in one swift movement she had stolen his staff and was now away from him. He knew better than to run after her.

She placed her hands around the middle of the staff and gripped it tightly.

"One." Jack had to think of a plan in two seconds.

"Two." _Come on Jack, think!_

"Three." Before Jack could react, she collapsed on the floor, holding her throat. "Dying. Pitch."

"Children. Torture. Parents. Dead." She closed her hand in a fist, closing her eyes.

"Revenge."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I have to go. And I'll probably be updating next on Monday so... **

**~MiriLaren**


	4. Gone

Jack was confused. He was confused and terrified. He saw his one and only love be corrupted by Pitch, literally change, threaten to break him, and _die._

That's why he was confused. How did Elsa die? She was a wind spirit after all.

Then it struck him. She was _born_ with these powers. But if she still had the powers and was a wind spirit... She could die. That made him even more confused.

_How_ did she die? He was trying to figure that out when he heard someone take a deep, ragged, breath. It was Elsa. He quickly took his staff and backed up against the wall.

Elsa slowly rose. Then Jack realized, she was changing. Her hair changed from pale blond to a dark purple that was almost black. Her dress of ice did the same. Her eyes were still closed.

She turned her face towards Jack and opened her eyes scaring Jack so much he almost broke his own staff. Her eyes were red.

"Do you think I'm a fool?" her voice was dangerously calm. "I can come back to life. The longer the death, the longer it takes to come back. And I'm back. And I'm not the same." She thrust her hand out toward him and waved it around, trapping him in ice. Without his staff.

Jack raised his arms about to break the ice when he heard Elsa's voice. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The ice was black so he couldn't see through it but he knew exactly where she was.

He didn't listen to her and slammed his fists against the cold structure expecting it to break put instead felt a terrible pain shoot through his body. He began to see flashes of his worst nightmares.

"You idiot, I told you not to! It's black ice it will show you your worst nightmares!" He realized her voice was the tiniest bit sympathetic. He still liked him.

"Elsa, please, I know you're in there."

"No I'm not!" she said, anxious to change the subject. And she started singing.

_Here I am,_

_This is me,_

_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be._

_Are you shocked?_

_Are you mad?_

_That you're missing out on who I really am?_

_Well it looks like the joke's on you._

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew,_

_She's so gone!_

_That's so over now,_

_She's so gone!_

_You won't find her around._

_You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be cause,_

_she, she's so gone._

She strutted towards Jack, her red eyes glowing madly. Then she spun in a circle, disappearing into thin air, leaving a bunch of black ice shards in her wake.

And even though he was trapped in ice, even though he couldn't see anything, even though he knew she had disappeared he heard her voice. Her cold, evil, icy voice. And she whispered the same word three times.

_Gone, gone, gone._

**So guys, that's the chapter. Sorry for not updating Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Oh, and the song is **_She's so Gone_** by **Naomi Scott **in **_Lemonade Mouth._ **So all credit of that song to that. Thanks for your patience.**

**~MiriLaren**


	5. Nightmare

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating in a while. I have been really busy. Oh, and I won't be able to update after school starts. I'll tell you when. I'm sorry but I need to get good grades this year and this will distract me. Thanks though. And please review.**

Anna sat in Elsa's room. Even though Elsa had just left the day before, she missed her sister. No one knew that Elsa was gone and she needed to tell Arendelle.

There was a knock on the door. "Queen Elsa, breakfast is ready!"

Anna opened the door and the servant gasped. "Princess Anna! Where's the queen?"

"Send someone to tell Arendelle to gather outside the palace in an hour." and she shut the door.

How was she going to tell that they no longer had a queen?

Anna took a deep breath. The whole city of Arendelle was waiting.

She opened the door and strode out onto the balcony where Elsa always stood while talking to the crowd. All the townspeople looked patiently up at her.

"Peo-" her voice broke.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled at the sight at Kristoff. With new found confidence, she restarted.

"People of Arendelle. You all may be wondering why you aregathered here today and why it isn't the queen speaking. I called you all to tell you that that Elsa is no longer the Queen of Arendelle."

There were gasps and one person called out, "She's dead?"

Anna shook her head. "Elsa is not dead. She moved on. She is now a wind spirit and has become immortal."

Nobody spoke.

"Since there is no longer a queen, Kri- Prince Kristoff and I shall be coronated King and Queen of Arendelle."

There were cheers from the crowd.

"The coronation shall be held in th-"

There was a moment of darkness. Like the whole of Arendelle had blinked at the same time. Anna was about to continue when many people screamed and pointed behind her.

She and Kristoff turned around and saw both guards were frozen in black ice. Even further back was a girl, about seventeen.

It was Elsa. But it wasn't Elsa.

Her hair and clothes were now a blackish purple. And her eyes a glowing red.

"Elsa."

She laughed. No. Cackled. "Anna. Anna, were you really going to replace me? Already?"

"Um," Anna was terrified and had pressed against the railing with Kristoff.

"To late Anna. I have a plan."

"Monster." The word murmured through the crowd.

Elsa laughed. "I will rule the world!"

Anna got angry. What did Arendelle do? Why was Elsa doing this? Why had she changed? "How will you do that?"

"Oh, thank you Anna for asking. Like this." She looked around the crowd and thrust her hand towards a boy about seven years old.

She slowly raised her hand and the boy was lifted into the air and enclosed in a ball of black ice. You could have heard his screams and sobs from miles away.

A strangled scream escaped from the crowd. "Why?" It was a young woman. "What did my son do? What are you doing to him?"

Elsa laughed again. "Oh nothing. He's just living his worst nightmares."

Anna gasped. When did she become so evil?

Suddenly, the sphere of ice broke and the boy fell to the ground breathing heavily.

Elsa was enraged. Who dares mess with her?

"Elsa."

The former queen spun around only to be face to face with Jack.

"How'd you get away?"

Jack looked sadly at what used to be one of his best friends. "It didn't matter. The dark ice didn't effect me."

"How?" How could it not?

"My worst nightmare was already happening. So it broke."

Elsa didn't get it. "What was your worst nightmare?"

He looked into her glowing red eyes in a hope to see her blue ones. "You going over to Pitch. You slipping from my grasp.

"You dead."

**So, what did you think? And in case you guys are wondering if there will be Jelsa in here, there will be near the end. I just had to make her evil. Sorry about the cliffhangers. I just love writing cliffhangers. Please review and tell me if I could improve my writing skills. Thanks!**

**~MiriLaren**


	6. Power

Elsa was frustrated. "Get out!" she yelled at Jack. He did not oblige.

She sent black ice shards at him but he blocked them easily. He charged at her and slammed his staff in her stomach. Her form flickered and for a moment everyone could see a glimpse of the girl Elsa used to be. Pale hair. Blue eyes.

And just like that the evil Elsa was back. She yelled and a treacherous wind picked up knocking everyone of their feet.

Everyone except Jack and Elsa. She walked towards him and with a swish of her long trail, she was gone, her laugh still carried in the wind.

Pitch waited for Elsa to return. He had seen her glowing figure fly past and had convinced her to join him. Lending her some of his dark power, he got her to go torture the little minds of children, promising a kingdom of children who listened to her every command.

But everyone knows Pitch doesn't keep promises. Well, everyone except Elsa.

After she has scared everyone that _she_ will go attack, nobody would expect him. And he didn't need her after she came back. She would just torture her to death.

Now it would be easier for him since she had gotten rid of those guardians. Now he could rule the world!

He looked in front of him and saw the figure of Elsa. "Come my dear, come. You must have done wonderful."

Elsa stepped forward and Pitch was taken aback. She no longer had her pale blond hair and blue eyes. They were replaced with dark purple hair and glowing red eyes. "What happened to you?"

"I'm stronger than ever now. All I need is one thing and I will be perfect."

He decided to give her that one thing and then kill her off. 'What is it."

Her red eyes brightened. "You."

"No! I can't do that." She was truly scaring him. And that's saying something.

"Come on Pitch." she said his name like it was poison. "Did you really think I was going to let you live?"

"But what about the promise?" He wasn't thinking.

"Everyone knows bad guys don't keep their promises." She raised her hands, ready to strike.

"Elsa please!" She was so terrifying, he forgot he was everyones worst nightmare. That he could win this fight.

Black ice shot out of her hand and the whole world went white. **(A/N: Yes, white. This is Pitch we're talking about.)**

Jack needed to get Sandy. He needed him to stop Elsa. He needed all the guardians. He flew as fast as he could to the North Pole.

"Sandy!" he called. "North! Bunny!" They weren't in the ice.

The whole place was covered in black ice, broken in various places. "Tooth!"

Then he saw it.

"Elsa."

**I am really really sorry about the cliffhanger but I really want you guys to review. Thanks!**

**~MiriLaren**


	7. Snowman

_"Elsa."_

She turned around and a malevolent grin spread across her face. "Oh, Jack, such a pleasure. Come to join the party perhaps?" She gestured behind her and Jack winced.

North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny were all pinned to the wall with ice. She charged towards him and suddenly he was pinned next to Tooth. That's when he realized. They were unconscious. He opened his mouth to yell but nothing came out.

He tried again. Nothing. Elsa laughed a cruel laugh. "Jack, don't you see. I've trapped you. And you can't escape. With Pitch gone, I'm even more powerful!"

Jack stopped struggling. _Pitch gone?_

She seemed to have read his mind. "Yes. He's gone. I've gotten rid of him. Ha. He thought I would believe him when he promised me a better life. Well now with his power I'm even stronger." She saw his face full of horror.

"I'm no longer on his side. I'm free!"

Anna was still breathing heavily. What had gotten into her sister. She had changed. She had become a monster.

She looked over at Kristoff who was helping the poor boy Elsa had tortured. He wasn't speaking properly. Said stuff like nightmare, trouble, death and then fainted. She needed help. But from who. Then it struck her.

Jack!

Olaf felt funny. He had never felt this way. He felt like something terrible was going to happen. He wandered in the snow thinking when someone appeared in front of him. "Oh, hi Elsa!" He said waving.

"Oh, my faithful snowman. Looks like you have changed as well." She bent down, for the first time, her red eyes soft.

Olaf realized Elsa looked different. "Hey Elsa, you have black hair and red eyes! What happened?"

Elsa smiled. "I have dark power now Olaf. You do too, see?" She pointed at him and he looked down at himself.

He gasped. His snow was now a dark purple, matching Elsa and his warm eyes were now red. "Oh, yay! Now I look like Elsa!" He giggled and spun around.

"Yes my dear Olaf. And together." She looked out at the horizon of Arendelle. "We shall rule the world."

Suddenly, Olaf was taken by a someone and hurried away. "He- Oh, hi Anna."

Anna raced on her horse as far away as possible not realizing his change of appearance. "Anna look, I've changed."

Anna stopped her horse and took a look at Olaf. She screamed. Olaf laughed. "I shall rule the world with Elsa" he said, completely oblivious to the fact that that was bad.

As if on cue Elsa appeared next to him. He hugged her leg. "Elsa!"

Elsa laughed a kind laugh. Anna was surprised. What happened to Olaf? Why was Elsa only nice to him?

Elsa looked at her sister. "Come with me. I can lead you where you want to go." And with a swish of her trail, all three of them had disappeared.

They appeared back on the North Pole. Anna gasped at the fact that there was a man who looked strangely like Santa, a huge bunny, a orange haired dwarfish guy, a little girl only about six inches tall and Jack were pinned against the wall.

She turned to Elsa. "How did yo-" She stopped when she realized she was now pinned next to Jack who was the only one conscious out of the lot. and nothing was coming out of her mouth. She yelled and screamed and fought but not a sound came out.

She looked up at Elsa. Elsa smiled and patted Olaf's head, glad she had so many hostages.

Jack cocked his head. If Elsa had changed Olaf why was he so happy?

Olaf looked at Jack and then jumped up and down and waved. "Jack! Hey Jack! Long time no see! Now guess what? Elsa and I are going to rule the world!" He said it so happily that Jack actually started to think that it was good Elsa was going to torture little children and kill off their parents. Then he realized why Elsa kept the snowman.

Olaf was so happy he could convince people to listen to him.

**So..., Elsa's got the snowman her side. Please review!**

**~MiriLaren**


	8. AN: PLZ READ

**Hey guys,**

**So I kinda have a horrible disease called WRITER'S BLOCK.**

**If you guys could suggest what to do that would be great. I know how I'm going to end the story but I want to continue it for a little more before I end it.**

**So, yeah, till I get any ideas...**

**Keep Calm and Fangirl**

**~MiriLaren**


	9. Plz Read!

**hey guys! **

**So school is starting next week so my stories are all on hold until June 2015. Sorry. **

**Please don't un follow. I may update her and there but most likely no. **

**Thanks for understanding. **

**~MiriLaren**


	10. Dead

**Thank you, Madde, for giving me an idea for this chapter. Enjoy!**

Elsa appeared in the middle of Arendelle, Olaf by her side.

"What do we have to do, Elsa?" He asked her.

Elsa smiled lovingly at her snowman. "Go tell everyone to join us. If they don't listen, call me."

"How?"

"Like this." She shot her hand up in the air and ice shards flew. "Now you try."

Olaf copied her and ice shards flew out of his hand too. "Oooh! Cool! Let's go control people!" And he was gone.

Elsa walked through the empty streets. She laughed to herself. Everyone was scared of her. She was about to barge into a house when she saw a spray of ice from a few houses down.

She dissappeared and reappeared in front of the house and saw a woman shivering and eyes widen when she saw Elsa.

"You don't want to join me?" She asked in a cold voice.

"N-no!" The woman was trying to look brave, but it was obvious that she was afraid.

"Then you die. I was going to kill you eventually, so you might as well die now. But this death will be more painful. Much more painful."

Elsa grabbed the woman and dragged her to the middle of the square. "Everyone, out of your homes!" She yelled, her voice echoing through the empty streets.

All the citizens timidly walked out of their homes. She pushed the woman forward onto the floor. "This woman has refsed to join me. If you do so, you shall recieve the same fate as her. "

Elsa slowly raised her hand in a vist then spiraled, enclosing the poor woman in a sphere of ice. The whole of Arendelles' eyes widened as the woman's screams echoed.

A little girl stepped forward. "Qu-queen Elsa?" She stammered. "If-if I convince my mother t-to join you, w-will you release her? I-i'll join you too."

Elsa smiled at the girl. "Of course."

The little girl turned when Elsa placed a freezing on her shoulder causing her to shiver. "But," she said. "If you fail, you suffer the same fate as her."

The girl nodded shakily and walked towards the sphere floating in mid air.

With a snap of her fingers, Elsa broke the sphere and the mother fell to the ground, shivering violently.

"Mom! Mom we have to join El- Queen Elsa! Please!"

"Are you mad?" The woman stared at her daughter. "We ca-"

"That's it." Elsa whispered, grinning evily. "You're both dead."

Elsa snapped her fingers and the girl rose into the air screaming and with a wave of Esa's hand, was enclosed in the ball of ice.

"No!" The woman wailed, struggling on the ground.

Elsa raised her hand and a dagger of ice grew. Black ice. She positioned it, ready to stab the poor woman when a voice rang through the streets.

"Stop."

Jack.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked bitterly.

"Why're you killing the innocent woman?"

Elsa turned to Jack and saw he had the rest of the guardians behind him. "Where's Anna?"

"Somewhere where you can't hurt her. With Kristoff"

Jack ran towards her and positioned himself between the woman and Elsa. The woman had enough snse to run.

North broke the sphere, and the girl fell and ran towards her mother.

Elsa spat and spun away and walked towards a waiting Olaf. At the same time, all the guardians charged.

"Don't worry!" Olaf said cheerfully. "I got your back."

And he did. At the end of the fight between, a dark ice queen and dark snow man vs. Jack Frost, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and Sandy, Elsa had won.

Norths' legs and hands were in blocks of ice, Sandy was frozen solid along with Bunny, Tooth was in a tiny ball of ice, her eyes looking around widley. Jack was no where to be seen.

Elsa turned towards her snowman and bent down to his height. "I knew I could trust you, Olaf. You always have my-"

"Elsa!" Olaf yelled in panic. "Behind you!" He tried to save his beloved queen but was killed in the process and a shard of ice slid into Elsa's back causing her to scream in pain.

Jack held the bloody piece in his hand causing Arendelle to cheer. Elsa slid to the ground on her back and laid there, the ice soothing the stab.

Jack looked at Elsa, his face full of horror at what he had just done.

"Elsa," he whispered as Elsa slowly shut her glowing red eyes. "Elsa."

He stared at her for a second then turned and walked to his frozen friends. He unfroze them all and looked back at the dead body of the dark Elsa and her precious snowman, now just a puddle of water.

Then, everything was silence. Elsa's form flickered to her old self and stayed there. Her breathing started and short gasps then become steadier. And when she opened her eyes. They were bright blue. Her hair turning from dark purple to pale blond.

Elsa stood up and looked around, then at herself, then what was left of Olaf, tears filling her eyes.

She was about to say something when a big explosion happened around her causing walls of ice to totally surround her.

Jack ran towards it and banged his fist, yelling. But it was soundproof.

Then she heard it. Elsa heard the voice. The voice that had convinced her to turn bad. The voice that ruined her life. And only she heard it.

You're back, Elsa. You're normal again. But your actions shall not go unpunished. You will have a mark, that won't go away. A mark that will remind Arendelle, the world, how horrible you were.

"You forced me!" She yelled. "It's all your fault."

You'll be remebered ... And it faded. The walls disappeared leaving Elsa on the ground shivering.

And it happened. A strand of her hair grew purple. Dark purple.

She looked at Arendelle. She couldn't risk ruling again. What if everyone hates her now? They probably do.

She held out her hand and a ice shard grew in it. She sighed with relief that it wasn't black ice and she looked at what used to be her's.

"Arendelle. As you can see, I'm back. And I promise not to do anyrhing foolish again. And you all won't have to worry about that. I may as well die. I was supposed to. But Jack only killed the dark part of me. So, as a word of goodbye, don't do what I did. Don't become foolish. Live life how it is. Goodbye."

And she saw Anna running to her, horror on her face. They met eyes and Anna stopped, shocked at what her sister was going to do.

Then she met Jack's. His eyes were full of tears. "No." He whispered.

"Yes." And with one quick movement of her arm, the former queen of Arendelle, lay lifless on the ice she forgot to clean up.

So... What do you think. Yes, yes, she died but don't worry she'll come back. I think it's a few more chapter's then I'll be done. Thank you guys so so so much for following and reviewing and favoriting and all that stuff. Oh and please review. I love getting review so yeah. Thank you all for all your support.

~MiriLaren


	11. Another authors note, sorry

**Hey Guys, **

**so I'm in eighth grade this year and school is getting like a lot more homework and I'm only allowed to come on fanfic like a little bit. I will most likely be posting next on Thanksgiving. **

**I am definitely continuing Frozen Love. I'm almost done, so please don't unfollow.**

**Purple Eyes I'm probably not continuing. If I get at least ten reviews on this 'chapter' I will. **

**Olympus Ever After I might continue. It depends but for now, its on hold. **

**Please don't unfollow anything, this is all because of school. **

**Love y'all,**

**~MiriLaren**


	12. Bloomed

The whole of Arendelle stared as the layer of ice that had covered their kingdom slowly melt.

Soon, the ice was gone, and all that was left was Elsa, lifeless on the ground.

"Elsa!" Anna's voice rang through the empty village.

Jack said nothing. This was all his fault. Because of him, Elsa was dead. Gone.

Then, Elsa's body slowly started floating, rising, up towards the was a big flash of light and Elsa was gone. Her body was gone. An where she had been, there was a flower, white as snow, unlike anything any of the citizens had ever seen.

What made it special was the purple streak in the flower, just like Elsa's hair.

The flower was named the Winter Flower, in honor of the former queen. Anna had the best sculptors create a life size statue of Elsa and Jack, and it was placed n the middle of the town.

It would bloom every year before winter and wilt when the warmth of the sun returned.

Jack would come to watch every year when the flower would bloom.

Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff were never coronated into the King and Queen of Arendelle.

That's because, at the bottom of the statue, there were words carved.

_In honor of Jack and Elsa, forever ing and Queen of Arendelle._

**Don't worry guys! There's more! So stay tuned!**

**~MiriLaren**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE- sry

**THIS IS IMPORTANT GUYS!**

I AM NOW DOING COVERS!

All you have to do is PM me:

-Title

-Short Summary (if u want or I can just look it up)

-Ideas of how you want it

I WILL THE BEST I CAN!

Thanks guys, I love you! :)

Oh, and I will update soon! Just give me covers! Thanks!


End file.
